Ovi Uuteen Elämään
by LiekkeenValve
Summary: Jotain outoa tapahtuu Narutolle, joka ottaa tämän mahdollisuutena tehdä jotain elämällään


Mä oon vähän huolissani ittestäni... Mä melkein pystyin tunteen terävien kulmahampaiden puhkeavan suuhuni ja sarvien ja siipien ilmestyvän, kun mä kirjotin tätä. Kai mä olin jotenkin pirullisella tuulella. Sen takia Naruto pääty tuollaseen tilanteeseen (viittaa alkua). Yritin kirjoittaa jonkinmoista shonen-aita, muttei siitä oikeen sitä tullu. Adventuree paremminkin, itse olen tulokseen kohtalaisen tyytyväinen. Joten kärsikäät!

**It's the New Life**

Naruto pyöri levottomana vuoteessaan ja Sasuke ihmetteli mikä tätä vaivasi.

- Naruto, Sasuke huokaisi ja kääntyi niin, että näki Naruton. - Mikä sinua vaivaa? Olet pyöriskellyt sängyssäsi jo jonkin aikaa. Etkö saa unta? Sasuke kysyi kuulostaen hieman huolestuneelta.

Tottakai hänen kuului olla huolissaan. Narutohan nukahti yleensä samantien laskiessaan päänsä tyynyyn. Sasuke ajatteli ja tarkensi katsettaan vaaleahiuksiseen poikaan.

- Nn, kuului jostain peiton uumenista.

- Mitä tuo nyt sitten oli tarkoittavinaan. Puhu kunnolla, Sasuke nousi sängystään tarkistaakseen ystävänsä tilan.

Hän kohotti peiton kulmaa ja hämmästyi. Naruto itki. EI mitään äänekästä vollotusta tai neitimäistä niiskutusta. Kyyneleen vain valuivat hänen suurista taivaansinisistä silmistään.

Sasuke ojensi kätensä ja pyyhki hellävaraisesti kyyneleet pojan poskelta ja hymisi rauhoittavia sanoja hiljaisella äänellä.

- Kuka sinä olet? kuului jo hieman selkeämpi lause blondin huulilta. - Mitä olet tehnyt Sasukelle? Oikea Sasuke nauraisi par'aikaa minulle...

- Hm.. Uchiha nauraisi, ei Sasuke. Ehkä Uchiha on vain kuori. Ehkä se ei ole oikea Sasuke, Sasuke kuiskasi hiljaa selityksen.

Hetken hiljaisuus ja vaimea "ehkä".

- Miksi sinä itket? Sasuke kysyi hiljaa.

- En minä tiedä, minä vain ajattelin vanhempiani ja lapsuuttani ja sitten kyyneleet alkoivat valua pitkin poskiani.

Niin. Naruto ei ollut koskaan nähnyt vanhempiaan, eikä tiennyt heistä kuin sen, kuinka he olivat kuolleet sodassa Kyuubia vastaan ja lapsena kukaan ei ollut leikkinyt Naruton kanssa ja vanhemmat olivat vieneet lapsensa pois, jos nämä olivat lähestyneet Narutoa.

- Onhan sinulla ollut Iruka-sensei ja team 7, Sasuke totesi.

- Mutta ainoastaan Iruka-sensei ja Kakashi-sensei ovat tienneet minusta kaiken. Ja tietysti Tsunade-obaasan.

- Minkä kaiken? Enkö minä sitten tiedä kaikkea? Olenhan tuntenut sinut jo useamman vuoden, Sasuke kyseli rauhallisella äänellä, mutta ihmetteli samalla blondin sanoja 'tienneet minusta kaiken'? Miten niin?

- Ei mitään, sinä vihaisit minua jos kertoisin. Se selviäisi sinulle kuitenkin piakkoin, mutta silloin en enää ole täällä, Naruto paljasti huomaamattaan.

Sasuke oli hiljaa. Nyt hän ei ymmärtänyt ystäväänsä enää ollenkaan, joten hän käski Narutoa rauhoittua ja ruveta nukkumaan ja meni itsekin sänkyynsä.

...

Seuraavana aamuna Sasuken herätessä oli blondi jo kadonnut. Oletettavasti oli nolostunut öisestä episodista ja painellut karkuun. Sasuke oletti Naruton palaavan päivän aikana, kunhan ensin unohtaisi tapahtuneen.

...

Samaan aikaan kylän ulkopuolella, vähän matkan päässä kaikesta asutuksesta ja yleisesta liikenteestä istui Naruto pienen lammen rannalla. Tämä vilkaisi viimeisen kerran peilikuvaansa ja kuiskasi: - Kyuubi.

_- Oletko valmis? Olen opettanut sinulle jo suurimman osan. Ja muistathan että minä olen vielä läsnä sen jälkeenkin. Hm?_ kuului rauhoitteleva vastaus Naruton mielessä.

- Joo, kyllä mä kai kaiken muistan. Autat vaan sitten sen ulkomuotojutsun kanssa, Naruto sanoi ja vetäisi syvään henkeä ryhdistäytyen.

_-Kautta ilman tuulten, kautta maan kivien. Kautta tulen liekkien, kautta veden laineiden. Ruumis yhden, sielu kahden. Tulkoon sieluista yksi samassa ruumiissa. Hän joka toista kantaa, on toista johtava, se jota toinen kantaa, on toista seuraava. Ei kumpikaan katoa, ei kumpikaan jää. Kaksi näin yhdeksi tuleva. Kautta sielujemme valon ja sielujemme pimeyden, on mahdit määränneet. Merge!_

Kului hetki täydellisessä hiljaisuudessa. Sitten alkoi tapahtua. Naruton ja Kyuubin chackrat alkoivat sekoittua pyöriessään Naruton ruumiin ympärillä. Naruton suu avautui ja sieltä pääsi tuskainen huuto. Chackrat kiihdytivät vauhtiaan, kunnes lopulta hidastuen ja sitten palautuen. Naruto kaatui maahan, tajuttomana.

...

Herätessään Naruto ei heti muistanut mitä oli tapahtunut. _Kyuubi?_ Hän kysyi varovasti mielellään.

_Hienoa pentu! Onnistuit siinä. Tai tuskin sitä sinulle tarvitsee kertoa. Olisit nähnyt sen kuitenkin pian. Suosittelisin muuten pientä peseytymistä.Tuon jäljiltä haiskahtaa takuulla hielle._

Naruto haistoi ilmaa ja huomasi todellakin haisevansa. Naruto huomasi myös hajuaistinsa tarkentuneen, samalla kaikkien muiden aistien, minkä poika huomasi hetken tarkasteltuaan ympäristöä. Naruto konttasi lammen rannalle vielä hieman uupuneena jutsusta ja katsoi peilikuvaansa.

Naruto ei ollut tunnistaa itseään. Lammen peilipinnasta hän näki n.19-vuotiaan pitkän nuoren miehen, jolla oli pitkät ja suorat punaiset hiukset, vihreät kettumaisen kapeat silmät, herkät kasvonpiirteet ja hieman suipohkot korvat. Korvat kuitenkin jäivät suurimmaksi osaksi hiusten peittoon, niin sillä ei juurikaan ollut väliä, koska kukaan ei näkisi niitä ilman lähempää tarkastelua. Tiivistettynä Naruto totesi: - Jaa, mä oon sitten bishie, vai? Kyuubi vain naurahti pojan kommentille.

_Okei, Kyuubi. Nyt saat auttaa sen halvatun naamiointijutsun kanssa. Minun pitää vielä hakea tavaroita Konohasta, ennen kuin voin lähteä ja käydä hyvästelemässä ne, jotka tietävät sinusta. Enkä todellakaan voi mennä TÄMÄN näköisenä!_

Hetken päästä metsässä tallusteli muuttumattoman näköinen Uzumaki Naruto. Virneen sijasta pojalla oli miettivä ilme. Naruto oli muuttunut paljon myös henkisesti, hänellä oli nyt myös Kyuubin muistot ja tiedot. Demonin ja shinobin voimat ja paljon uusia jutsuja ja taitoja.

Ehkä omituisempana Naruto piti kuitenkin kolmea oikeaa ulkomuotoaan. Aikaisemmin kuvailtu eli ihmismuoto, kettumuoto, jonka kokoa saattoi säätää, sekä näiden kahden muodon sekoitus. Ihminen, jolla oli ketun häntä, korvat ja punaiset ketunsilmät.

...

Sasuke oli lähtenyt harjoittelemaan kylän ulkopuolelle, eri suuntaan kuin Naruto. Ja Naruto oli palaamassa kylään.

...

- Argh! Mistä minä tiedän mitä ottaa mukaan!? Naruto vahvasti sanoen raivosi kotonaan. Kyuubi teki hienovaraisen ehdotuksen käydä hyvästelemässä ensin ja sitten pakata. Hyvästellessään ihmisillä näet on tapana kysellä ottiko mitäkin mukaan. Naruto päätti suunnata ensimmäiseksi Hokagen luo, Tsunadea tapaamaan.

Huomaamattaan Naruto hipaisi kaulassaan olevaa korua.

...

Ovella hänen täytyi odottaa hetki, ennen kuin muodollisuudet oli käyty läpi. Astuttuaan huoneeseen Naruto huomasi Tsunaden tarkastelevan tätä. Naruto vaivautui ja mumisi jotain hyvin epäselvää.

- Puhu nyt hyvänen aika kunnolla! Ei tuosta saa kukaan selvää, Tsunade tokaisi pöytänsä takaa.

_Kyuubi?_ Naruto kysyi epävarmana. Kyuubi huokaisi syvään ja otti ohjat käsiinsä. Ensiksi hän purki ulkomuotojutsun ja otti sekahahmon. Hän kuuli Tsunaden haukkovan henkeään.

Naruto oli kuitenkin se joka puhui.

- Tämä varmaan näyttää pelottavalta sinulle, mutta Kyuubi ei päihittänyt minua. Me yhdistyimme, Naruto ojensi Tsunadelle paperilapun johon oli kirjoittanut lausumansa jutsun.

Tsunade otti lapun vastaan käsi hieman täristen ja syventyi lukemaan sitä. Todettuaan huojennuksekseen, että Naruto oli määrätty dominoivaksi mieleksi, hän ojensi lapun takaisin pojalle. Tsunade huomasi pojan olevan palanneen naamioituun ulkomuotoon ja ojentavan kädessään purppuraista riipusta.

- Ajattelin, että tahdot sen takaisin. Kun kerran tavallaan petin sinut, Naruto mumisi anteeksipyytävällä äänellä.

Tsunade katseli edessään seisovaa poikaa joka oli hänelle kuin oma lapsi. Hän huomasi kyynelten kerääntyvän silmäkulmiinsa. Hokage nousi tuolistaan ja lähestyi poikaa: - Haluan sinun pitävän sitä silti. Et ole ehkä ulkoisesti enää Naruto, mutta sisältä olet ja tulet aina olemaan. Kyuubi on ollut kanssasi tähänkin asti ja jutsu jonka näytit on ilmeisesti myös Kyuubin käsialaa, se mitä nuo asiat kertovat huojentaa minua, Tsunade halasi poikaa sulkien samalla Naruton nyrkin korun ympärille: - Olet kai lähdossä?

Naruto nyökkäsi ja kertoi hyvästelevänsä vain läheisimmät, pakkaavansa ja sitten aikoen suunnata kohti muita kyliä. Aikeenaan opetella niiden taitoja. Tsunade sai melkein uudelleen silmänsä kyyneliin kuullessaan olevansa ensimmäinen hyvästeltävä ja pyynnön säilyttää Naruton asunto entisellään.

...

Tsunaden luota Naruto suuntasi Irukan luokse, toivoen tämän olevan kotona. Kuten tämä olikin. Iruka hämmästyi hieman nähdessään kosteasilmäisen Naruton ovellaan ja itki äänettömiä kyyneleitä kuullessaan lähdostä ja halasi Narutoa lujasti.

...

Kakashi olikin vaikeampi löydettävä kuin Iruka ja Tsunade. Narutolla meni aikaa, ennen kuin löysi tämän harjoituskenttien laidalta puusta istumasta. Kakashi oli kuullut pojan tulon ja aikoi tervehtiä jo tavaramerkiksi muodostuneella Yo:lla, mutta vakavoitui nähdessään Naruton ilmeen. Kuultuaan asian ja Tsunaden vastahakoisen hyväksynnän Kakashi toivotti oppilaalleen turvallista matkaa ja lupasi kertoa Sakuralle kun näkisi tämän, ja myös Sasukelle, ellei Naruto löytäisi tätä.

...

Naruto oli vihdoin saanut pakattua tarvitsemansa tavarat ja marssi nykyisessä oikeassa hahmossaan kohti Konohan portteja. Yllätyksekseen Naruto näki portilla Hokagen, Iruka-sensein, Kakashi-sensein, Sakuran, Nejin, Hinatan, Leen, Tentenin, Shikamarun, Kiban, Inon ja usean muun odottamassa häntä.

Ainoastaan Hokage oli nähnyt Naruton yhdessä normaalitilassa ja siten vain hän tunnisti Naruton. Muut yllättyivät paljon huomatessaan Tsunaden puhuttelevan tulijaa Narutoksi. Siksi Naruto teki ulkomuotojutsun ja hyvästeli ystävänsä Narutona, jonka he kaikki tunsivat. Useat toivoivat näkevänsä Naruton pian uudestaan ja sanoivat onnittelut matkalle.

Kukaan ei kuitenkaan tiennyt, että heidän näkemänsä hahmo oli hänen oikea muotonsa, nyt. Ja Narutolla kesti ikuisuus selittää tapahtunutta muutosta ja hänen ja Kyuubin yhdistymistä. Ne jotka eivät asiasta vielä tienneet, näyttivät hieman hämmentyneiltä, mutta kuitenkin pian pyysivät Narutoa palaamaan normaaliin muotoonsa.

Luvattuaan useaan kertaan palata, Naruto pääsi vihdoin liikkeelle.

Nimiehdotuksia tälle? Itsellä ei ollut mitään ideaa ja lykkäsin tuommoisen hätäpäissäni. Pikku Kinastelua tulee lisää, kun kerkeän. Pari sivua on jo kirjoitettu, mutta joku iski mieleen kapuloita ja nyt ideat ovat lopussa. Ja varaideavarastoni huitoo jossain ihan muualla.

Suunnitelmissa ei ole jatkaa tätä, mutta jos tarpeeksi toivotaan, niin voin yrittää.


End file.
